


Emergency

by Henryporter



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henryporter/pseuds/Henryporter
Relationships: JeffMads, Lams, Mullette - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Emergency

"We were told someone needed emergency placement?" Goerge Washington asked, stepping into the main office.   
"Um, yeah. His name is Alexander Hamilon. He isn't the best with other people, and has gotten into a good amount of fights." The head of the orphanage said nervously.  
"And where is he?"  
The woman gestured to a chair, where a boy was making himself as small as possible.   
"Alexander?" Mr.Washington said.  
The boy's head snapped up, and his chocolate hair fell into his face. He didn't bother with moving it. "Y-yes, sir?"  
"No need to be so formal. My name is George Washington. Call me Goerge. From what I understand you will be staying with us?" He said, looking at the woman behind the desk.  
"Yes. But, as I said, he has a bad track record."  
Mr.Washington sighed and looked around the office. He had been there before, as they fostered kids whenever needed. It hadn't changed, the same antique clock, the same old couch, the same uncomfortable chairs.  
"Well, why does he need placement?"  
"He has made an enemy with the wrong person. He threatened to kill him."  
"Oh my gosh. Okay. Me and Martha will be taking him in. She can't be here right now to meet him, but it should be fine." He sighned all of the nessacary papers and said, "Alexader, son, let's go."  
Alex responded, "I'm not your son," but got up.and followed this person out of the orphanage.   
The boy expected.to be taken to an old car, as he was used to. No rich or even well off people would want to take him in. Not the kid who got into fights all the time. But he was actually directed to a nice car. Alex got into the car once he reached it, and sat awkwardly, not wanting to somehow ruin the car, and knowing his luck, he would.  
"So. Why do you get into fights so offten?" Mr.Washington asked, breaking the anxious quiet.  
"Uh- well, most times people think I'm stupid (I'm not), or they think I talk to much. I don't like being called stupid." Alexander thought about denying it, but saw no point as he wouldn't be with this family for long anyway.  
"Hm. Well, what did you do to get your life threatend?"  
"I-I don't really want to talk about that..." Alex kicked himself for being disagreeable.  
"That's alright, son."  
"I'm not your son." Alex grumbled.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The two arrived at the house, and to Alex's surprise, it was nice. He heard dogs barking at the door as he approached. Mr.Washington entered the house first, yelling,  
"Oliver, Bailie, back up!"  
Alex entered, and the dogs instantly ran up to him. One was a large, pitbull-esk dog, while the other one was small and of un-indentfilalbe breed. They both seemed, very excited, and Alex couldn't help but laugh.


End file.
